


Cold Heart Killer

by freehvgs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #Stydia - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freehvgs/pseuds/freehvgs
Summary: "but my friends keep saying he's a cold heart killer, makes you crazy, he's smooth as liquor."In which old high school whatevers find themselves at the same party on a dark porch wondering what if.





	1. one. | another night in yellow lights.

"First its the spark, then it's flame."

. . .

Let's start from the very beginning, the night when Lydia Martin's life had burnt down all the way to hell.

It started off when she had arrived at a party with her best friend on her arm. Needless to say, she hadn't expected anything of it, simply another party Allison Argent had dragged her too.

Upon arriving, the first thing Lydia noticed was the lack of oxygen that sat in the rather big room of the house. The room was clouded with smoke, it made Lydia cough. The only real sight were drunken boys and girls in their twenties dancing to the blaring aux music. And a table of drinks that faded into the background.

Nothing really out of the ordinary.

Lydia had caught the attention of most of the guys there, just as her aura had always done for her. Boys around campus knew of her: Lydia Martin. It was just like high school, just a different place.

She had been downing her second drink when Allison dragged her away from the cute guy she was speaking to, to go play beer pong with her recent more than just a fling but not dating, boy "friend."

Her face fell to a frown, she enjoyed the conversation of the guy she was speaking to some extent. Not that she even remembered his name, Adrienne? Aiden? Something of the sort.

A slightly intoxicated Allison introduced her best friend to Scott McCall.

"Lydia, this is Scott." She slurred her words. She smiled at him lightly, so this was the guy Allison had been hiding from her.

Next to Scott was an oddly looking familiar boy with moles on his face. "And this is Stiles." Lydia turned to face the handsome figure. She gave him a cold steady look.

"Stiles?" She questioned him.

"That's the name, don't over use it."

Lydia ignored how rude his tone was, not that she cared. She knew the guy standing in front of her from somewhere, she was yet to figure it out though. Perhaps her mind was cloudy from the liquor she consumed.

Ignoring the annoying urgency in the back of her mind she turned to face the three of them.

"Are we gonna play or what?" Lydia asked cheekily.

"Doubles?" Scott questioned with a giddy smile.

. . .

Malia and Kira were always best friends, nothing more and nothing less.

At least that was until that night.

In their drunken state they had no idea how they ended up in one of the bedrooms together in the large house, not that they even cared.

Both of them had been longing for each other for a while now.

Kira loved the way Malia bit on her lip when she kissed her. She loved how soft her legs felt, and how dark her eyes had turned when she pulled away from her for the briefest of seconds, before hovering on top of her again.

They just stayed with each other in pure and utter bliss. Falling more and more deeply into each other.

That was until Malia pulled away.

Even with her mind in a complete blur of bliss, she certainly didn't want to wake up the next morning in an awkward state of their friendship.

"Kye, what happens tomorrow?" She whispered into her ear, giving Kira goosebumps. She wanted Malia, she had always wanted her.

"I want this, Malia. I want more." Malia looked at her and she could only smile slightly before continuing to do what she was doing just moments before.

Malia and Kira always had a thing for each other, everyone saw it. Their other two best friends, Lydia and Allison had been trying to push them together for a while now.

Malia always watched when Kira found different guys or girls to hook up with at parties, she always wished that she was the one whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

Kira was just the same, trying not to notice when her best friend shamelessly flirted with different guys. It made her blood boil to no end.

But that night, Malia was Kira's and Kira was Malia's. Just like how it always should of been. Despite being best friends for three years, they still gave each other butterflies everyday of their lives. They flirted in the most innocent of ways and stayed up at night thinking about each other in the most not so innocent ways.

Both of them wanted this for a very long time. Neither of them could believe somehow it was finally happening.

. . .

Stiles had to hold Lydia steady as she carefully attempted to bounce the ball into one of Scott and Allison's cups.

Stiles recognized the strawberry blond instantly. Lydia Martin, the most popular girl from his old high school in Beacon Hills. He recognized Allison too. Lydia Martin's partner in crime. Lydia and him had only spoken a number of times back then, on projects and such. He was still briefly annoyed she hadn't recognized him as he did her. So she wasn't off when she asked him if she knew her, cause clearly she had recognized him from somewhere.

However at this moment in time Stiles was more than annoyed with the drunken girl in front of him, he felt obligated to hold her straight on those stupid high heels of hers.

Lydia and Stiles watched carefully how cozy Allison and Scott were, jealously piercing through her, she wanted that. Love and a proper relationship. But at the same time Lydia had grown far too comfortable with being single.

"Um, why are you holding onto me...?" Lydia questioned him. Looking for his name.

"Stiles." He said annoyed, he let go of her hips and stood next to her. Before she fell unsteady and almost fell, Stiles catching her before that could happen.

"Oh, thanks." She smiled at him genuinely, before reaching down at her feet to pull off her heels so she could stand without his need.

A few minutes later, Allison bounced the ball into Lydia's last cup before jumping up and down with a cheeky smile on her face, proud of her victory.

"We win!" She said hugging Scott tightly.

Lydia downed the last of her beer and laughed at Allison's enthusiasm.

"So Allison and I are gonna go." Scott yelled to the two over the music before taking Allison's hand and leading her somewhere. Somewhere deep down, Stiles was proud of Scott. Allison was quiet the catch.

"Be safe kids!" Lydia exclaimed rather loudly, causing an eye roll from the Stilinski boy.

After wondering for a while, Scott found a forbidden room to drag Allison into. For the past weeks Scott had only dreamed about what things he wanted to do to Allison.

He really fucking liked her.

He leaned her against the door and kissed her neck making her giggle. They kissed and kissed and got lost in each other. Locking the bedroom door, Scott lead her to the bed and hovered over Allison and kissed her deeper than he ever had before.

. . .

After dancing for a few moments, Lydia quickly got bored so she went back to the tall cute boy she had been standing with a few moments before. She was determined to find out where she knew him from.

Stiles was leaning against the wall in the corner of the room. Watching her closely. He observed all Lydia's movements, from when she left his side to when she came back.

"So Stiles?" She turned to him questioningly, as if trying to remember his name for the second time that night. The girl had more than enough to drink. It was very obvious by the way she stumbled and slurred her words, that she was in fact some sort of drunk.

"Okay princess, I think you need some fresh air." He took her hand and walked with her out on the porch. Where the sky was filled up with washed up stars.

"You're cute Stiles. But don't call me princess." She motioned towards him, she could almost feel the tension rise up.

He took a step towards her.

"Oh am I, princess?" He chuckled slightly. Amused with the girl who stood in front of him. He wanted to challenge her, to get under her skin.

Stiles could feel the way she stood her ground, even with her high heels off. He tried really hard not to notice how short her skirt was. And how long her legs were for someone so short. Or how her hair frizzed up and laid disheveled across her face. Her eyes pierced through him, as if getting under his skin and into his soul. It was an eccentric kind of intimidating that made him more nervous than he would care to admit. But she was the best kind of tempting, with her wide eyes and smudged lipstick.

Lydia felt his teasing and it intrigued her to no end. Stiles made her curious.

His thoughts clouded him and it wasn't until he blinked that he had suddenly realized how close they stood next to one another. She was pressed up against him and Stiles swore he could feel their hearts beat together.

He leaned down and hovered over her short figure and slowly wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, she smelled like sweet fruits and smoke. A perfect combination.

It was very much addicting.

"Stiles?" She asked questioningly, as if trying to remember his name for the third time that night.

"I know you." She felt a sense of familiarity with him. It was almost comforting.

The drinks inside her clouded her judgement, she wrapped her arms around his torso under his shirt and let her fingers search his body.

Tease.

He leaned down towards her. There lips only slightly apart.

Stiles was never like this with girls, he knew girls like Lydia were more of the serious type, but he couldn't help himself, she was so infatuating. And Lydia just couldn't help herself with this boy.

How did they end up being so close?

"Lydia?" Another voice had said. Stiles couldn't help but be annoyed with the rude interruption. He really wanted to kiss the peculiar girl.

Lydia knew the voice almost instantly. Stiles felt her whole body freeze before he let go of her and took two steps back.

"Jackson." She said almost as if she was afraid.

Stiles picked up on this. Jackson? What the fuck was he doing there? Didn't he and Lydia break up in Senior year? He didn't peg Lydia as the cheating type. Not that he really pegged Lydia as any type. He really had absolutely no intention of getting to know her. Maybe be with her, but not know her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing with him?"

"What the hell did you think you were doing with all those other girls? I told you Jackson; We. Are. Done." Lydia wasn't sure where she found the strength to stand up to him, maybe liquid courage? She didn't care however. She felt brave.

Stiles' thoughts clouded over him, as he watched the strange encounter from his past life. Jackson was still a dick. Just like old times. He almost laughed at himself.

That was until Jackson grabbed Lydia's wrist.

"Hey, don't touch her!" Stiles intruded. It angered him to see anyone treat a woman violently. And Jackass wasn't exactly one of those do good-er types. Well from what he could remember at least.

"Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do?" Jackson said cockily. Clearly he thought he was the shit, well not around here.

Stiles punched him, right then and there, in the face. Causing whiplash from Jackson and a bloody nose. It had gotten attention of most of the people at the party and Jackson went at him. 

"Stop!" Lydia said standing between the two boys. Her two hands shaking endlessly.

"Hey! No fighting- leave! Out!" A girl yelled at them, they all assumed it was the hostess of the party.

"Gladly." A pissed of Stiles said, as he stormed out.

Lydia had wanted to follow him, she wanted to figure out who he was and how she had known him but instead was left to deal with the ex boyfriend.

"Jackson, what the fuck?" She yelled at him. Feeling a lot more sober than she was just a few moments before.

Jackson stormed away, leaving a tipsy Lydia alone on the dark porch. Tears brimming in her eyes.

. . .


	2. two. | hearing people stumble home.

"Then I met you, it was golden. I was drinking way too much."

. . .

Scott had came around to Lydia and Allison's apartment the next morning bright and early when the sun was at it's peak hour and the hangover of the night before was hitting the hardest.

In spite of this, it was to Lydia's much annoyance when the McCall had mysteriously shown up at their front door.

How did he even know where they lived?

Lydia had sensed Allison had a secret boyfriend or crush or something of the sort for a while, she knew her best friend very well. So she answered her own question the minute it popped into her head.

Allison and Lydia sat by the kitchen table drinking their second cup of coffee when they had heard three knocks on their apartment door. The loudness of the banging made Lydia's head hurt and groan in frustration. She thought about retreating back into her room so she could make herself at least a little decent looking, but then she realized she didn't really care.

After Allison opened the door and greeted Scott with a kiss on the cheek. Lydia took notice of how lightly Scott walked. How comfortable he had somehow made himself within the two seconds he had been in the small two room apartment. She also noticed how Allison had gone from an annoyed twenty-year old with a hangover to last a life time to a perky wonder with beaming eyes.

Funny how love could do that?

"Hey Lydia." He greeted her politely. She smiled at him and decided to retreat back to the safety of her bedroom to get some more rest. Not really particularly wanting to deal with their lovey dovey conversation. If it was anything Lydia hated in life, it was being a third wheel, and being best friends with three girls as pretty as Malia, Allison and Kira. It happened far more often than she would care to admit— and anyone who knows Lydia knew she was far too selfless to bring up such an insecurity.

"Lydia, you haven't seen Stiles by any chance?" Scott questioned her. Stopping her in her tracks. She turned around stiffly, almost slipping on her two different patterned socks, her oversized tee-shirt moving along with her. Over the night she had gained more of a memory of Stiles. Clearly remembering him from BHH. He was one of the only people from high school that saw under her dumb facade of nit wittiness.

"Um no, he kinda got kicked out the party last night after my ex showed up. They got into it and then he stormed off." Lydia explained. Her voice feeling small with the mention of Jackson Whittmore. Her first love that had ended tragically.

Scott nodded understandingly, this made him feel a lot more worried about his best friend than he was just moments before. He saw how Lydia stood stiffly and tension began to rise in the room.

Lydia felt Allison's eyes burn through her skin. Allison was the only one who knew about how bad her relationship with Jackson really was. How different everything was behind closed doors. It had taken all the strength in the world for Lydia to end the toxic relationship, if you could even call it a relationship. Lydia was surprised that she didn't break out into tears when he had shown up, because even though it had ended a few months prior, the recovery was taking much longer than she had anticipated.

"Jackson showed up last night?" Allison questioned, she felt bad for her best friend. Lydia or anyone should never have to go through what Jackson put her through. She also hated Jackson and wanted to kill him for everything he did to her poor Lydia.

Lydia simply nodded at her best friend's question. Feeling helpless.

"I hope you find him." She motioned to Scott. What if something had happened to Stiles? And it was her fault. She began over thinking the entire situation. She then believed it was because of her sleep deprived state and returned to her bedroom with the intention of getting some more sleep, leaving Allison and Scott all alone.

"Would you like to go out tonight?" Scott asked Allison nervously however so of course Allison immediately said yes, red blush forming on her pale skin. Scott really liked Allison. He really wanted to ask her to be his girlfriend but he knew neither of them were ready for that big a commitment just yet.

They have had an unofficial thing going for a while, neither of them wanting to be completely tied down but were still sort of committed to one another. But last night was a milestone when Scott and Allison had introduced each other to one another's best friends.

Scott stayed for a while, well Allison made the two (and Lydia) some breakfast. They chatted over different things until Scott's curiosity had gotten the best of him and he had asked the question he had been dying the ask the moment he spoke to Lydia.

"So what's the deal with the Jackson guy." Scott watched how the happy smile on Allison's face changed instantaneously. Scott knew he had hit some kind of nerve.

Curiosity killed the cat.

"Lydia and Jackson met when they were young, high school. They were completely in love. I was so happy for her when they started dating but then he just started getting really controlling. She wasn't allowed to go out, not even with me. She wasn't allowed have male friends. He would get extremely angry. Scary angry. He even hit her once. And the worst part is he would say and do all these horrible things all the while he was cheating on her. Then they got into this huge fight, so big- everything just built up and exploded and Lydia finally decided enough is enough and she left him. She made it look so easy but I know it was the hardest thing she's ever done- she really did loved him. " Allison explained, trying not get angry just thinking about it. She trusted Scott enough. She knew he wouldn't tell anybody.

Scott nodded, feeling really bad for Lydia, especially since it was something she still had to deal with. He was about to respond to the brown headed disheveled girl that stood before him when his phone started ringing.

Stiles.

He gently explained to Allison that he needed to take the call because it was the boy he was trying to get hold of him all morning.

"Stiles where the hell have you been?" Scott's tone dripped annoyance, they had been best friends for almost three years. The least he could of done was send him a text.

"I'm at Erica's, stayed the night." Scott knew that Stiles and Erica had this fuck buddy thing going on for a while. Not only with Erica but many other girls too. However she was his "go to girl," when he felt he needed to 'relieve stress.'

Scott said goodbye to Stiles once he knew that he was fine. He approached Allison once more. Hugging her from behind and kissing her neck softly. When breakfast was ready, they sat by the kitchen counter and spoke about various topics while eating.

He really enjoyed talking to her, being around her, kissing her. Just everything with her.

Scott really liked Allison Argent and Allison Argent had really liked Scott McCall.

. . .

When Kira woke up next to Malia she was more that relieved the entire thing between them hadn't been a some great dream. For once she hadn't woken up with enormous disappointment, because this time it was real, one hundred percent real. The smile of her face grew so big it made her jaw hurt. Even though she couldn't stop.

Kira quickly got up and went to go wash her face in the connected bathroom that belonged to the room. It was then she realized they were still in some stranger's house. She tried to piece together exactly what had happened the previous night but she didn't care. She was with the Malia Tate.

She quickly brushed her teeth before going back to bed and waking Malia up with a shower of kisses.

"It's too early mom." Malia groaned, Kira shook her and it was only then when Malia fully comprehended where she was and what had happened.

She got up and looked at Kira before smiling and kissing her best friend on the cheek and greeting her with a kind good morning. Malia's brown eyes beamed in the morning sunlight, happiness practically glowed her.

"So..." Kira said. This is the part where the awkwardness would set in. They would need to have the 'talk' and try and define their friendship, relationship or whatever.

Malia on the other hand didn't feel awkward at all- she found it amusing. How shy Kira was getting- Malia found it so damn sexy.

Malia watched closely at how Kira's personality shined off her face in the early morning light, how her disheveled bed hair made her look so freaking hot. As well as how her nervous voice was raspy. Everything about Kira was so imperfectly perfect, at least for Malia anyways.

"Kira, I want this." Malia reassured her. Kira felt a wave of relief rush over her. She really hoped this wouldn't be a one night stand.

They both layed back down on the bed and cuddled. Both content with the fact that they were together and that was enough.

And so after all, dreams do come true.

. . .

Stiles left Erica's in a rush, he quickly called Scott and explained to him where he was and then made his way back to his dorm room he shared with another friend of his, Derek.

Derek was slightly older than Stiles- only by two years though. He had considered Derek like a big brother that looked like a thirty year old man.

So when he returned to his dorm it was no surprise that there was a brown headed girl sitting on the edge of his bed, half naked and handcuffed to the head board.

In spite of being in a situation like this before with Derek, Stiles just chuckled and introduced himself, not feeling even an ounce of awkwardness. Stiles slowly got his clothes and made his way towards the resident house bathroom, wanting to wash off the night before— and by the time he got out the girl was gone.

"Derek I didn't peg you for the kinky shit." Stiles said teasing his friend. Derek just laughed. Slightly embarrassed about what he had seen.

Stiles layed on his bed while Derek and him were talking about each other's nights. Derek had met the brunette girl- Sandra, at the club he worked at late last night before closing hours.

Stiles told Derek about Lydia and how she looked so familiar. As well as how he went at it with her boyfriend, ex boyfriend or whatever. Then somehow spending the night at Erica's.

They then continued to talk about more important things like school and homework.

In the afternoon Stiles received a text from Scott saying he was going out with Allison tonight, sighing at the inconvenience of Scott's timing.

He sighed, Derek had left for work and he would be bored, home alone for the rest of the day.

Somehow within his thoughts he wondered what exactly Lydia was doing.

. . .

Lydia had decided to go to the club that was located a few blocks away from her apartment with Kira and Malia.

Lydia was happy for their new budding romance. It was about damn time. She had been watching the two play games with one another for what felt like year, so finally admitting their feelings for one another was a huge step in the right direction.

So when the three girls had arrived at the club they all immediately took a some shots and went to go dance. The beat of the music controlling the beat of their hearts. About an hour into the night, Lydia found herself third wheeling and she felt bitter. Deciding that she didn't wanna make a complete fool of herself- she got another drink.

She sat down on the long table and leaned against the table, finding interest in the lines that creaked between the wood. So she when the bartender had suddenly decided to strike up a conversation with her, she really liked it.

"You looked good out there." He said winking at her. His voice was raspy and low. She really liked it. He looked a bit older than most people that worked there.

"The name is Derek."

"Lydia."

. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( hello ; i hope all is well with y'all,   
> i wrote this at two am so fun ! been feeling super motivated for lyf as of late ,   
> i love you — riley xoxo )


	3. three. | lying up, i'm tired of.

"Let me photograph you in this light, incase this is the last time that we might be exactly like we were before."

. . .

Somewhere along the line, Stiles had decided to go and visit Derek at work. Having nothing better to do with his night assuming Scott would be out with Allison and not in the mood to do school work. Visiting Derek was some form of major procrastination.

So after walking for a couple blocks, he eventually arrived at the club. Stiles felt the vibe of the night straight away when he had entered the club. The luminous technicolor of lights making his vision blurry. His eyes searched for Derek, but it was to his surprise when he saw Derek talking to the girl he had almost kissed the night before.

Lydia really liked talking to Derek but some how deep down she knew she was some kind of drunk. However, Derek was cute and older and it made her feel some type of way. She enjoyed giggling at his jokes and feeling like the girl she was before she started dating Jackson.

So when Stiles saw them together talking, he watched carefully how Lydia had twirled her hair and bit her lip.

Something in Stiles right then and there made him immediately charge towards them to interrupt their conversation. He didn't know what it was, maybe it had something to do with the way Lydia was flirting with one of his close friends. However, he didn't let himself think that far.

"Hey princess." He whispered into her ear whilst as he stood behind her chair, inhaling her fruity scent. She turned around on her seat only to face his chest, she looked up at him ready to punch someone. However, when her eyes connected with his honey brown ones, her heart froze for the briefest of seconds.

"Stiles." She said. Unsure of what to do and what to say.

Derek watched the whole exchange, Stiles had told him about Lydia but he never realized it was the girl he had been speaking with for the majority of the night. He laughed at them and went to another customer, not in the mood to compete with Stiles for the girl's attention.

Lydia and Stiles looked at each other silently, now that Stiles was a little more sober and Lydia was a little less drunk than the night before. Somehow he had recognized her like Lydia had the night before.

"I went to high school with you." She told him, he nodded.

Obviously he remembered her, how could he forget? The Lydia Martin. They had only spoken a number of times back in High School. However, Stiles hadn't cared much for the whole popularity thing, so he tried to keep to himself. In spite of this, however, he had recognized the strawberry haired dream the minute Allison dragged her towards him. She was one half of the power-couple of Beacon Hills High, high school sweethearts with Jackson Whittmore.

So what exactly was the encounter he had witnessed last night?

Lydia pieced together his face, remembering Stiles more and more. The mysterious bad boy who kept to himself. However, Lydia didn't care for bad boys— and perhaps that was another reason that she hadn't known Stiles straight away either.

The two lived in different worlds back then.

"The Lydia Martin." He chuckled and took a seat next to her, ordering a shot from Derek. Slightly more interested in the girl than he was just moments before. He looked at the strawberry blond mess, her green eyes were looking down at her drink and he hair laid lose behind her back.

"So tell me something, Lyds, how does the most popular girl in my year end up almost kissing me at some frat party?" Stiles said cockily.

Stiles made Lydia extremely uneasy. However, to him it was only a game.

"And you tell me, Stillinski, how does the mysterious bad boy end up at at the same party as me?" She fired back. "And you almost kissed me." She continued on.

"And Jackson? That was Jackson Whittmore. Or something like that. He went to Beacon Hills High school too, real asshole." He watched how Lydia stiffened at the mention of his name. Lydia coughed slightly and stared into space.

Stiles saw how uncomfortable she had gotten so he decided not to press the matter just yet. He watch her down her drink and get up. Motioning for him to go dance with her.

But the thing about Stiles is, he just didn't dance. Ever.

But this time something strange came over him, a compilation of some sort, he found himself gladly taking her hand, watching her lead him to the dance floor. Her hand was soft and she was intoxicating.

. . .

Scott and Allison sat at the fancy restaurant facing towards one another. The restaurant had draped fairy lights all around and it was a stunning night to be in the city of Los Angeles. This was the first time they had been on a proper date, it was always mostly just hooking up at parties or spending sleepless nights in Scott's apartment. It made them both nervous to be in an environment where neither of them where getting trashed.

Needless to say, it was much more proper than what either of them were used to.

"So Allison..." He motioned towards her and took her hand. He had been avoiding this moment for quite sometime now. They were practically a couple. He didn't know exactly how to approach the subject, so he decided to just go for it and be straightforward.

"We've been hanging out for a while." Allison laughed slightly at his terms: hanging out. Sure, that's something you could call it.

"And I wanna be more serious." Scott was nervous and he felt himself jumbling his words around. He started to ramble on about how he really liked Allison and he wanted to be committed to her or something like that. He was talking so fast she could barely understand.

"Scott, will you be my boyfriend?" She asked, stopping him mid sentence. He got up and moved towards her and kissed her lightly. It was more gentle than the kisses they had shared before. Regardless, it was still perfect.

They looked into each other's eyes and laughed before Scott sat back down at his seat and they continued on with their date.

They were both more than impressed at their new budding romance— and when Scott heard Allison laugh, he thought that he might be falling in love with the girl.

. . .

Malia and Kira had been dancing all night long. They felt the lights on them and the music that made their feet move. They were always in sync, together. It was as if their bodies were made for each other.

Malia liked Kira the most in the not so innocent light, her personality was so shy and observed. And she loved that but she also loved how her confidence grew with a dose of liquor in a club. How the once shy girl became more outgoing and cheeky. She loved the way her black hair bounced with the music and how extroverted she was able to come.

And Kira, she loved how Malia didn't change. She loved how reckless and impulsive she was. How sexy she looked all the time, without even trying. She loved how she never let many people see what kind of person she was beneath, the reasoning behind those impulses. She knew how selfish it was of her but she thought that the girl beneath Malia's facade was just for her. No one else. Just her.

And so Malia found herself pulling Kira towards Lydia and the handsome guy she had been dancing with. Letting her know that they were gonna go.

And a slightly tipsy Lydia knew exactly what it was that they were going to go and do.

. . .

Lydia eventually grew tired of dancing, the alcohol she had been consuming for most of the night getting to her. She stumbled her way back to the bar deciding that maybe she should call it a night.

So when Stiles had insisted on walking her home, she was quite reluctant for him to do so. But he assured her that Scott was out and Derek was working so he had nothing better to do for the rest of the night. Much to her dismay, even after she made a point that she could take care of herself, Stiles had blatantly ignored her protests.

As they walked side by side, Stiles couldn't help but peak a glance at the peculiar creature beside him. High school was an absolute blur for him, he tried to remember how she was back in high school. He remembered how smart she was. Lydia never treated people badly back in high school. She just acted dumb as a facade. However Stiles was one of the few people that saw right through it. He remembered watching her do math in class- how quickly she solved an extremely difficult trigonometry problem. She just dumbed herself down for reason's Stiles could never fathom.

He compared the girl he noticed in high school to the moment they were in. The drunk girl in the dry, chilly night air of LA. How she still wore red lipstick but it was smudged. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold and she tugged on her coat as she shivered.

Upon arriving by Lydia's apartment, she silently thanked Stiles. Before turning around and entering the building.

Stiles wanted to spend more time with the girl, but was reluctant to do so. What could he do? Invite himself in? Spend the night? Hardly.

Instead he walked the cold streets home with the fireball in his mind.

. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( kind of short but much love !   
> — riley xoxo )


	4. four. | wondering if you're alone.

"It comes and goes in waves and carries us away."

. . .

The following Monday, Stiles waited outside Scott and Isaac's apartment, giving them a lift to the university. All of them having a lecture within the following hour. Stiles sat still in his blue jeep that previously belonged to his mother. He loved every bit of the old rusty mess of a vehicle. That and it was the only real thing he had left of his mom.

Scott and Isaac jumped into the car excitedly. Scott was telling Isaac how he couldn't wait for him to meet his new girlfriend, that they were all going out for dinner that night. Stiles chuckled at his best friend's excitement, he had called Stiles the night before telling him all about Allison and Scott's date night, like they were teenagers.

"She had a pretty friend too. Lydia?" He said, Stiles flinched at the mention of her name, unsure of what to do or say. He wasn't sure why he was acting like that. Lydia had gotten under his skin and he just couldn't shake her away.

"She went to high school with Stiles. Total babe." Scott said gesturing to Isaac, winking in the most unsubtle way possible.

Isaac was never the serious type, so he wasn't exactly sure why Scott was pushing him towards Lydia. And why wasn't he pushing him? Stiles drove and pretending not to pay attention to the conversation. However, his mind was racing fast and it irritated him to bits.

"They also have two other friends, Malia and Kira but they are kind of a thing. Stiles, are you coming tonight?" Scott asked him. He shrugged and murmured a maybe before Scott continued to talk about Allison.

When Stiles and Isaac had arrived to their first lecture of the year, going separate ways from Scott, it was to his surprise to find the strawberry blond sitting in the class next to some guy. Now the class was big, and filled about seventy students, and he couldn't even begin to fathom, exactly why he was recognized the girl straight away.

Was she always in this class?

Stiles approached her, Isaac trailing behind him like a lost puppy.

Lydia was in deep conversation with the tanned boy that sat next to her. She was talking to one of her best friends, Danny. He had been away for on a romantic weekend with his boyfriend, Mason, and he was telling her all the glory details. Lydia couldn't help but beam at the thought. She had always liked them together.

"Lyds?" She heard a familiar voice in front of her, looking up and away from Danny, she came face to face with the boy she hadn't seen since two days prior.

"Stiles?" Danny looked at her questioning. Recognizing the way she had described him straight away.

"This is the guy who got into it with Jackson." She said to him. Danny stood up and introduced himself, shaking Stiles hand with a happy smile.

"I like you Stiles. Jackson's a dick." Lydia shrugged at his words. Trying to not notice the huge smirk Stiles wore, Lydia had been talking about him.

"Hey Lydia, what are you doing here? I've never saw you here last year." Lydia looked at Stiles and gently explained that she had changed her second major from the year prior.

"Who is that?" Lydia spoke nonchalantly, pointing toward Isaac who stood awkwardly, looking everywhere besides the conversation that was taking place between Danny, Stiles and Lydia.

"Oh this is my friend Isaac, he's Scott's roommate." She gave him a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, and introduced herself with a handshake.

"Are you coming tonight?" Stiles continued the slightly awkward conversation and Lydia just nodded before the bell rang, indicating that the lecture was about to start. Stiles motioned next to Lydia asking her to move up so he could sit next to her, Isaac left to go and sit with some girls that called him at the back of the class, giving Stiles a wink before he left.

"You following me now, Stillinski?" She questioned him. While taking down notes, not even looking him in the eyes. However, Stiles noticed how her lips formed a smile.

"Of course not, Lyds. I might have to think you were following me, though, considering that you did transfer to one of my classes. Oh, and that almost kiss before your ex so rudely interrupted." Stiles defended himself while chuckling, Lydia scoffed awkwardly at the mention of Jackson before she continued to write down notes, trying her very best to ignore the mole faced boy beside her.

Throughout the lecture, Stiles tried his best not to sneak glances at the girl beside him but he couldn't help it. More than once he found his eyes traveling towards her. He had never seen Lydia's hair in a low ponytail before and he decided that it was a good look on her. He also noticed how she scrunched her nose when she concentrated and her green eyes squinted a little.

Stiles thought she was pretty.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." She said as she got up, she had caught him staring. Stiles hadn't even realized it was the end of the lecture. He was so infatuated with the tragedy from his past and he couldn't fathom why this was so.

He watched as she left the building, he concluded that maybe he wanted to be her friend.

And maybe that's exactly what he would do.

. . .

Scott, Isaac and Stiles were the first three to show up at the semi fancy restaurant the new group planned to meet at. It was Scott and Allison's pathetic attempt to introduce their friends. Stiles sat on the end of the booth. Awaiting the girls, Stiles and Isaac spoke mindlessly about something, whilst Scott sat, nervously playing with his hands.

When Allison, Kira and Malia had walked through the restaurants doors, Scott immediately looked up. Allison went straight towards Scott and kissed him hello before suggesting that they moved to a larger table. The two other girls, Stiles never recognized. 

"Stiles, Isaac, this is Kira and Malia." Allison introduced them as they moved tables. He couldn't help but wonder where Lydia was.

"Lydia had some stuff to take care of, so she'll be a little late." Allison said stiffly. Stiles couldn't quite pin-point how awkwardly strange her voice sounded with that sentence. Needless to say, it made him curious. Allison took a seat next to Scott, before she wrapped her arm around his. Scott sat between Allison and Isaac and Stiles sat next to Isaac at the end of the rectangular table. Kira and Malia sat across from the new couple on the other end.

Scott looked towards his girlfriend who had worried chocolate eyes and asked if everything was alright. She simply nodded and explained that she was just a little worried about Lydia.

Stiles, being the nosy eavesdropper he was, over heard this and was desperate to ask why. However, before he got the chance, Lydia Martin walked through the door with red eyes. She walked over to the table and greeted everyone politely before asking Allison if she could talk to her quickly.

Malia and Kira quickly followed behind, leaving the guys to order the drinks and leaving Stiles more curious.

. . .

The thing about Lydia is that she hardly ever cried, something would have to majorly upset her in order for her green beams to shed a tear.

This was one of those rare moments.

"Jackson- he came over. He told me he wanted me back and that he was sorry. I told him no and to leave... then he grabbed my wrists and he..." Lydia stuttered, it was like a nightmare from the past coming back to haunt her future. The one thing that Lydia hated was feeling helpless, and that is all Jackson ever made her feel.

"Shh..." Allison said hugging her best friend well she poured her heart out. While Malia and Kira sat quietly and watched as their best friend broke down.

Jackson made Malia angry. The one thing about Malia was that she had a bad temper, and when she felt her blood start to boil she felt Kira's cold hands slowly fit into her warm ones. It was a type of calm.

Once Lydia has calmed down, the four girls returned back to the table. Lydia placed herself in between Stiles and Kira. She sat quietly, feeling Stiles stare at her, he couldn't say he didn't notice that she looked a bit red and puffy, much like she looked that night he walked her home. However she was very much sober this time. He didn't know why he wanted to know what was wrong so badly. But he did.

Lydia on the other hand, stayed quiet, not really wanting to talk to anyone. She found herself breathing deeply and playing with her hands, trying to find some interest in them to distract her mind.

Once the drinks had arrived, Lydia downed hers in an instant, wanting to consume any alcohol she could. Anything to just make her not feel, she enjoy the way it burned her throat.

Soon after she ordered her fourth drink, she found herself in a little more lighter and giggly mood. Many things becoming more blurry as the night began to set in, the whole table's mood felt light, Allison and Scott couldn't help but be impressed with themselves for introducing their friends.

Lydia and Stiles had been talking about different things throughout the evening, Stiles couldn't help but notice how crazy smart she was, despite the alcohol in her system. However when things grew quiet in their conversation, that was when Stiles had built up the courage to ask if she was alright.

"Me? Oh! I'm peachy." Lydia said all proper, facing towards him.

"You were crying." Deep down Stiles knew what he was doing was wrong. He shouldn't pester about why she was crying while she was more than just tipsy. However he was just so damn curious.

"Noooo. My eyes were just watery." She slurred her words.

"Crying."

Lydia tried so hard, so damn hard to take him seriously but she didn't find it in herself. She found herself making some stupid joke and then laughing hysterically at it. Stiles just rolled his eyes at the ridiculous girl, however a small smile formed on his face and that encouraged Lydia Martin.

"Stiles, you are very, very cute. Especially this little mole right here." She said while pressing her finger against his cheek.

Across the table Allison noticed her more than tipsy best friend flirting with Stiles. And laughed to herself before realizing why exactly had she been so out of it.

Allison found herself becoming more and more worried about Lydia's drinking, for the past week she had been getting drunk almost every night, and she had a bad feeling in her stomach that it had something to do with the boy that ripped her heart out.

"Lydia, are you okay?" Allison said, standing up and moving towards her.

"I'm peachy." She said once again, repeating it exactly how she said it to Stiles a few moments before. Allison bent down and and tried to talk to her best friend, however Lydia wasn't having it.

Isaac had been watching the girl throughout the whole night, he couldn't help but notice how Stiles was so infatuated with her. Despite that, he also found her enormously attractive.

"Lydia, how about I take you home?" Isaac asked her with a smirk plastered all over is face.

"Um, no." Stiles spoke sternly for Lydia, whilst she just sat there with no care in the world.

"I'll take her home." Stiles continued. He saw all eyes on the table on him. "What? I know where you guys live." He spoke towards Allison, "Plus I think I might have better intentions than Mr. Womenizer over here." Stiles continued on. Scott just laughed at his best friends choice of words.

"Stiles, if anything, you're the womanizer here." Scott fired back at his best friend teasingly.

"I'll make sure she gets home safe." Stiles said ignoring his best friend, Allison didn't know why, but she trusted him with Lydia.

"I want the cute boy with the moles to walk me home!" Lydia exclaimed getting up and taking Stiles hand. Stiles gave Allison a reassuring smile before leaving with the girl.

"Bye!" She said as she dragged him out the restaurant.

It hadn't dawned on Stiles until reaching her apartment that Lydia hadn't let go of his hand. And he hadn't let go of hers. 

. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( i love love Malira ! it's too gay and smol for my heart omg ;; i hope you enjoyed — love riley xoxo )


	5. five. | but my friends keep saying.

"I heard that you like the bad girls honey, is that true."

. . .

Somehow that night, Kira and Malia had ended up at a park not far off from Lydia and Ally's apartment. They stumbled together in the warm summer air only to eventually land on the pair of old rusty matching swing sets.

"Lydia was so whipped for Scott's friend." Kira said laughing, Malia chuckled along with the pretty asian. Malia looked into the girls eyes and suddenly everything grew quiet.

"Kye." Malia looked at her best friend, her more than best friend. Malia was so happy to be more, she had always wanted to be more. She couldn't explain the type of torture it was to watch Kira flirt mindlessly with millions of boys and girls at all the parties over the years. What pain reached her inner core when she saw Kira's lips reach someone else's, how unfair it was that a random stranger was able to do things to her that she only dreamed of.

However, now Kira was with her. No one else, only her and she couldn't help but still feel it was dream. However the one thing Malia didn't know was that it was how Kira had always looked at her, only when she was looking away.

She wanted to freeze this moment in time, she just wanted to capture the way Kira was looking at her.

"I really like you." Neither of them dared to say the "L" word just yet, they'd only been together for less than a week, and only been together together on a drunk not-so one night stand.

So when Kira decided to lie on the grass to look at the washed out stars. Malia joined her.

"I like the way you look at me." She said while taking her hand. Kira stared at her once again before messily connecting there lips together once again.

And they were frozen in that moment of pure and utter bliss.

. . .

A slightly more than drunk Lydia had convinced Stiles to stay the night. Now, back in high school he would of been overjoyed to be staying the night with the most popular girl of his year. However, now he was more than reluctant to do so because he would have no gain from it, but he did it anyway, because she was pretty and she was drunk and he wanted to know what the hell was wrong with her.

Lydia kicked off her heels upon entering the small apartment and made her way to the kitchen that contrasted in different shades of brown. Her mission was to make herself a cup of coffee to become a little more sober in order to host her guest. She didn't know why she had asked him to stay with her, she just didn't wanna be alone. Allison would be with Scott tonight for sure and many more nights ahead. So why shouldn't she try to be friends with the boy that took the title of Scott's best friend? It only made sense.

However, something was nagging at her. Her brain was terrified Jackson would show up again, and she really didn't have it in her heart to deal with him any longer.

Some part of her though, some small part knew that she just liked the company of the boy who sat awkwardly by the kitchen counter top. She looked at him as he stared at his shaking hands, completely focused on them.

After Lydia had drank two cups of black coffee and eaten a sandwich, she was feeling a little more sober. Stiles was a little more relaxed than before while he had a cup of coffee himself. By two in the morning, both of them were on a high from caffeine and the furthest thing from tired.

"What was wrong?" He asked her for what seemed like the millionth time that night. This time it was different though because he was talking to a sober Lydia Martin. Lydia's normal soft green eyes pierced through him with an emotion Stiles couldn't quite fathom.

"What do you mean?" She asked him, she knew she hadn't cried in front of him or anything, she just asked Allison if she could speak with her so how would he possibly know if something was wrong.

"You were crying — when you came out the bathroom you were all puffy. What was wrong?" Lydia was quite surprised to know that he noticed more of her than he should of.

"Boy problems." She stated simply, but it was much more than that. Jackson had tried to force her to have sex with him but when Lydia started crying he stopped and she told him to leave. So he did.

"Jackson." The name rolled off Stiles tongue bitterly. He remembered him being a real dick back in high school, even more so than himself. He was never really a fan of people who were dicker than him.

He watched as Lydia flinched at his name before nodding and walking towards the couch. He trailed behind her and sat down on the comfortable piece of furniture, facing her. It was only then he noticed how dim the room was lit, and how Lydia hair was hung on her shoulders all disheveled, her lipstick was gone but left a stain. Everything about her was so naked and pure and something deep inside him wanted to ruin it, but something deeper just wanted to be with her, and that scared the living daylights out of him.

"Jacksons a dick." He said simply, not daring to move an inch. However, when he felt Lydia move towards him, his breath was caught in his throat. Stiles was never shy when it came to girls but something with Lydia made him want more than what he settled for when it came to them.

"You're looked really good tonight." She said leaning up and against his ear, before kissing his neck ever so lightly and then trailing kisses all the way to his mouth. When she got there, she stopped.

They both stopped in there tracks, as their lips brushed against one another's but not enough to be touching. She looked at him carefully, examining how his once brown-golden eyes had now turned a darker shade. She liked how he looked in his light, she really, really liked it and once lust had completely filled her, Lydia was the one who had closed the gap between them.

It was much to her surprise when Stiles pushed her off.

"Lydia." He spoke, however Lydia just stood up and walked towards the front door, opening and motioning for him to leave. The embarrassment over-coming her completely.

"Lydia, you are half drunk and very emotional. I'm not going to take advantage of that." Stiles attempted to explain. However she was far too stubborn to listen, and once he was out the door, she closed it gently in his face.

Lydia sighed and made her was towards her room, trying to let sleep take her away.

. . .

Stiles walked, his mind was racing and he couldn't quite comprehend what had just happened. The dark was dimly lit by the street lights and Stiles felt the warm summer air in his lungs.

He observed the cracks in the side walk as he tried to boggle his mind around the situation.

What the hell just happened?

And so he thought it was for the best, because there is no way in hell Stiles Stillinski would of been caught dead one night standing Lydia Martin. Perhaps this was the time for them to each go their separate ways.

. . .

Kira and Malia found themselves cuddled up together the next morning still in the same place they were before, the morning mist creating goosebumps on their skin. They decided to get up and grab breakfast.

The mornings were always the best, the soberness and purity of the two girls, especially in the sunlight.

Malia wanted to define there relationship a little more than 'more' but wasn't sure how the shy, awkward, beautiful girl would feel about it.

So when there waffles arrived as they were sitting at their local diner, Malia had built up the courage to ask her the question she had been dying to ask since that first drunken night. Scared and not wanting to scare her away, she did it anyway.

"Are we like girlfriends now?" Kira dropped the fork she had been holding and stared intently at the girl in front of her. Her stomach suddenly dancing. Kira's mouth smiled widely and it put the dimples on her cheeks, the ones Malia loved so much.

"I think so, yeah." Kira managed to get out, because the truth was she was scared. On the inside she was freaking out about whether it was too soon or not. However, she really liked Malia and she liked her for what felt like forever so if putting a title on their relationship was what it took to keep her from leaving, then she was more than happy to do so.

"Okay good." Malia said simply before eating her chocolate-chip waffle. She was more than relieved and rubbed up her leg against Kira's to assure her of it. They both smiled at each other, more than content with the early morning.

. . .

It took a lot for Lydia to get angry. But when she woke up that morning to find her bed angry she was pissed.

She was pissed with herself for trying to kiss him.

She was pissed at Stiles for rejecting her.

However the main thing she was truly pissed about was opening up to him, someone who she knows would be bad for her.

And so, she was more than happy to cut the cold heart killer out of her life for good.

. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( i am sincerely sorry about my word count that is always all over the place,   
> much love — riley xoxo )


	6. six. | he's a cold heart killer.

"Cause it hurts, when you hurt somebody."

. . .

Stiles walked into his first lecture of Tuesday morning five minutes before it begun, this was something new as he was pretty much always late due to Scott and Isaac blatant inconsideration. However on that particular day he hadn't needed to worry about either of them making home late.

So when he had walked into his shared class with Lydia Martin, the girl he had so blatantly rejected in a moment of vulnerability, the girl that had kicked him out of her apartment as well as the strawberry headed mess he knew in high school, he tried not to feel the awkwardness that arose in the room. He noticed the strawberry blond almost immediately and she was sitting with someone other than Danny. She was sitting next to another guy, a guy that happened to be one of his close friends, a guy named Isaac Laley.

He watched her intently as she giggled lightly and curled her hair through her small fingers. Flirtation marks, and all Stiles could think of was that it was a sick way to get back at him for rejecting her. Besides that he couldn't even begin to fathom exactly why he cared so damn much about what she was doing, he had only "reunited" with the girl two weeks back, and they were barely friends.

Lydia on the other hand was very well aware Stiles was in the class and decided this as an opportunity to get to know Isaac, as a friend. To redeem herself from her weak moment.

"So then my mom told the officer..." Isaac said continuing on with his funny story. At least Lydia thought is was suppose to be funny based off his body language, she was really trying to listen to him, but the second Stiles walked through the door, her mind wandered towards him. She just giggled and went along with it and it certainly did help that Isaac was something to look at.

Danny happened to arrive around the same time as Stiles, greeting him casually as he walked towards Lydia. Stiles took this as an opportunity to trail behind him and enter himself in the conversation.

"Hey guys!" Danny said all cutely, he was always the cute one. He sat down in the seat next to Lydia and Stiles swore to himself under his breath at the fact Danny stole the seat he desperately wanted. He briefly heard Danny start to talk about some guy he had been seeing but his eyes were fixated on Lydia, more specifically how Isaac was practically drooling over Lydia.

As Danny carried on, Lydia couldn't help but smile. She thought it was really cute how in love or in like Danny seemed to be.

Stiles stood awkwardly in front of their table, and froze in his place as Lydia started talking. Mind boggled at her quite obvious attempt to ignore as well as annoy him.

"Stiles! Earth to Stiles! You alright buddy?" Isaac half yelled to him, grabbing Lydia's attention. Stiles made eye contact with her soft green eyes that reminded him of sunny days and the light forest of Beacon Hills, but his daze was cut short when the bell rang indicating his lecture was about to begin. He never did break eye contact with her until he sat down next to Isaac.

. . .

"Mal! You were embarrassed!" Kira yelled at her girlfriend upon entering Allison and Lydia's apartment. It was about eight am and Allison was home and very sleep deprived so when she exited her room to the two girls yelling, she was anything but pleased.

"I don't know what your talking about!" This was the first fight, the first fight that comes at a point during every relationship. Indicating the end of the "honeymoon stage", Malia and Kira's had ended too soon.

"Guys! What's going on here!" Allison intruded. The fact that the two did come and start an argument at her apartment so early in morning didn't help Allison's mood. Needless to say, Allison Argent was not a morning person.

"I tried to hold her hand at the store and she wouldn't let me!" Kira yelled once again. Malia stayed quiet, unsure of what to say. Allison was at a loss for words, which was a rare occasion for the girl. She had never been in that place before, she didn't know what it was liked to feel ashamed of who you love, at least that is what she assumed what had happened. Allison was over joyed over their new found romance, she just didn't know what it was like, so it felt unfair for her to interject in something so sensitive.

Kira's black eyes shot daggers in Malia, and her lack of response she took as a message. She grabbed her bag and left without so much as a hesitation or a look back. Malia sat on the kitchen counter letting exhaustion over come her as Allison just watched the brown headed girl intently.

"Malia..." Allison began, not sure what she was going to say next. Lucky for her Malia stopped her in her tracks.

"Yes! I know, but it wasn't like that- or it was. I don't know. I'm just not used to it! I didn't want people staring at us or something." Malia was one to have trouble expressing her emotions. She had ever really been able to do that with Kira, and on a good day Lydia or Allison.

"Mal, you shouldn't be embarrassed! You can love who you want! We are living in the twenty first century for crying out loud, who the hell cares about any random close minded people who will stare. It's not like you'll every see them again. You care about Kira and she cares about you." Malia sighed as Allison concluded her small speech. She watched the girls eyes grow guilty so she didn't press the subject any further, instead she distracted her.

"Okay, so you know Lydia's birthday is coming up next week? Well there's this music weekend festival happening and I wanna take her. I've already gotten our tickets for half off from this guy, but I don't know if I should invite Scott and his friends to come too. I mean, he is my boyfriend but I don't know, Is it too soon?" Allison was talking so fast she had to catch her breath.

"Yes of course! I don't think he would be too impressed if you basically went to a mini Coachella without him, plus I'm pretty sure Lydia has the hots for his friend? What was his name again?" Malia answered absently, she was happy to be at service to the girl. Especially since her face seemed to become softer and more at ease.

"You're right! I'll call him right now!" She spoke perkily well grabbing her phone and heading towards her room, leaving Malia alone once again in her own thoughts.

. . .

When Lydia arrived home later that afternoon due to different errands and such, she was more than surprised to see not on Allison, Malia and Kira, but Scott, Isaac and Stiles as well. They all chatted loudly and an aura of relaxation filled the environment.

The room grew quiet once Lydia had approached the small section that made up the living room. Lydia especially tried not to make eye contact with Stiles and it was especially difficult when his golden honey brown eyes were piercing daggers into her.

"Hey guys?" Lydia said with an awkward laugh, she tried not to cringe at her awful looking state. Her floral skirt was crinkled and her white shirt was half tucked out and her make up seemed to smudge. 

"Lydia, we have a surprise for you. Sit down!" Allison chirped, basically shoving her gently on the couch- next to Stiles. Lydia tried to not be stiff as he managed to enter her personal space, the couch was abnormally small and they were close to touching.

She looked around to distract herself, Isaac, Malia and Scott all sat on the big couch, well Kira sat in her sweatpants cross legged on the floor, and she had definitely noticed just how far Kira and Malia were from one another. This was peculiar because they were always practically attached by the hip, even before they started dating.

Allison being Allison noticed Lydia stare and mouthed a quick "don't ask" to the strawberry blond.

Allison stood in front of the small television that centered the lounge, gaining everyone's attention. Lydia was completely puzzled and she certainly wasn't happy to be sitting so close to the person that rejected her a few days prior.   
"Lydia, so you know that your birthday is coming up." Lydia cringed, she has always hated her birthday. Sure in high school she would always throw these extravagant parties for it, but it was mainly to distract herself- either from her dad or from her treacherous ex boyfriend.

Allison knew this.

"And next weekend there happens to be a music festival, which Fallen Angles happens to be playing at." Lydia screamed.

It wasn't a scared scream, it was more of a fangirl dying kind of scream. She immediately jumped up and hugged Allison in excitement.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Lydia squeezed Allison so tight she almost couldn't breathe. Allison politely pushed the girl off her before managing a smile.

"That isn't it, we all contributed, as well as a small donation from your mom. We rented this really cute holiday house for the weekend, were all going!" Allison jumped as everyone cheered, everyone besides Lydia.

Lydia stood still, because she knew that it included Stiles and she wasn't very keen to be spending a whole weekend in the same house as someone who blatantly rejected her. Even if she was drunk, no one rejected Lydia Martin. She was still not trying to get whiplash every single time she saw him.

Stiles watched her still, and he couldn't help but long to ask her why, but he reframed from doing so, because he knew that she would just ignore him anyways. Still it hurt.

Lydia decided in that moment that she didn't care, she would smile and pretend everything was okay while just ignoring him. It was a simple enough task.

Except it wasn't, not with Stiles at least.

. . .


	7. seven. | make you crazy.

"And if your still bleeding you're the lucky one."

. . .

The drive to the music festival, The Valley of Lights, was a three hour long one. Located in the middle of the desert somewhere in between Los Angeles and Los Vegas on the outskirts of a small town made of paper. 

So on that Friday morning, bright and early, everyone set out. Somehow Lydia had ended up in a car with Allison, Scott and Stiles. Isaac, Malia, Kira and Derek in the second car. Lydia wasn't sure how Derek ended up coming, but she let it be, she had other things to worry about.

Namely the fact that she had to be stuck in a car with someone she had successfully avoided for over week. Stiles on the other hand was quite cockily over joyed, not even taking into account just how uncomfortable and awkward Lydia seemed to be.

Lydia just took the high road, if sitting in the back seat only a few centimeters away from Stiles, with her head phones on while ignoring everyone, could be considered the high road. She stared out the window at the dry desert, the scenery contrasted of different shades on orange and yellow, it was incredibly different from the colorful green that seemed to mask her home town.

After about a half an hour, despite Lydia's short shorts and showy light pink vest- she felt extremely hot, and the desert as well as the fact that Scott didn't have air con in his car certainly didn't help. Lydia felt hot to the point of dizziness, in spite of this, she dropped her irritated facade and took out one of her headphones.

"Guy's does anybody have any water." Her voice was steady, and she could hear her music play softly in her ear. Stiles looked at her in surprise, it felt like forever since they had spoken, so it was progress for Lydia to be asking a question that wasn't specifically directed at him, but wasn't not directed at him either. Stiles nervously took out his water in his backpack that sat by his feet and handed her the bottled liquid. Lydia took it graciously, and sipped it before giving it back to him successfully not making eye contact once.

"Thank you." Lydia muttered quietly under her breath. 

Scott and Allison had been so indulged in conversation that they hadn't notice one bit of tension between the two in the back seat. As Lydia was about to put her head phones back in her ear to continue her whole 'ignoring everyone' persona, Stiles said her name.   
"Lydia." It was quiet, barely to be heard, except Lydia did. Every inch of Lydia's being felt extremely hyper sensitive and she blamed Stiles for the cause. She looked at him, full on eye contact.

"I'm sorry." Lydia froze. Stiles wasn't even sure why he was apologizing, but he felt like it was the right thing to do. He had instant regrets over rejecting the Lydia Martin, but it was because, for once in the young mans life, he wasn't being the usual asshole he was. He felt like it would of been so much worse if perhaps he had slept with the popular girl from high school and then ran out on her the next morning

"I'm sorry." He said a Lydia more sternly, catching the attention of Scott and Allison this down, but his syrupy eyes were fixated on the strawberry blond mess and only her.

"It's fine." Was all that Lydia responded with, her voice was like ice. Allison gazed at her best friend curiously, and Scott did the same thing. Even though Lydia could feel their gaze, as well as Stiles's, pierce through her icy pale skin. She stayed quiet, along with the rest of the car.

...

At the halfway point Lydia had insisted that they all stop at a gas station, her excuse being to get more snacks and too pee, even though Lydia hadn't eaten anything during the first hour and a half of the trip. She texted Malia to do the same, Derek's car following right behind Scott's, they all ended up at a small petrol station in the middle of no where.

So when they had stopped, she had convinced Derek to trade places with her. She had sold the idea that Kira was an excellent driver and would take care of his car, needless to say her combined begging and flirtation makers, he traded places with her— meaning that he would be riding with Stiles, Scott and Allison instead of her.   
It was much to Stiles irritation when he had entered the car instead of Lydia, however he was extremely reductant to say a single word, so he just ignored everyones pressing questions on the matter. He tried not to focus on the fact that she would be spending the remainder of the trip in the same car as Isaac, who she had been becoming especially closer too the past week.

He knew it was his fault, even though technically he hadn't done anything wrong, he had bruised her pride. He had rejected her even though all his mind did was wander towards her, the fireball that was Lydia Martin— and her blatant irritation for him made it a million times worse.

So instead of thinking about the fact Lydia was ignoring him, and was angry with him to a point of not being able to spend more time in the car with him. He watched the horizon brighten, the day set in from morning to early afternoon and his mind drifted,

— and somehow a brief memory of him and Lydia back in Beacon Hills High had come up. 

Stiles watched Lydia do the extremely complicated chemistry equation on the board in less than two minutes. At the time neither Stiles or Lydia were pleased to have each other as lab partners for the semester. However besides the constant bickering and wit, they both made a good team.

One day in Junior Year, the two both decided to work late after school in the Chemistry Lab on their final assignment for the semester. It was the turning point between afternoon and evening and the sunset yellow and blue colors were at it's brightest, peeping in through the blinds of the lab.

Lydia had been so focused on figuring out an equation she had written down on the chalk board that she hadn't even noticed Stiles staring at her from the seat he sat on in the front of the classroom.

"I'm pretty sure that I'm the only one who knows how smart you really are." Stiles said simply, grabbing her attention for all of two seconds before returning back to her work.

"People expect things of me, I don't expect you to understand." This made Stiles laugh dryly, he stared back down to his notes, biting his pencil before responding.

"What isn't to get? You hide being smart because you're scared of what people might think of you. Like somehow it will make you less popular or something." Stiles said.

"You of all people know what it's like to keep up with a reputation." Lydia was right, he did. He was the supposed "bad boy" of Beacon Hills, and that title associated him with loneliness and unapproachable, which is exactly how Stiles liked it.

He continued to watch the girl, work out the problem. She wore a brown leather skirt and a yellow sweater that seemed make her skin glow, especially in the sun light. Stiles snapped at himself for noticing such things. He blinked out of his thoughts as Lydia's phone began to ring.

"Oh crap, what time is it?" She said rummaging through her back.

"About five thirty." Stiles said watching the girl jump up and around. She answered her phone only to here her mom scream at her through the phone. Lydia just hung up and briefly told Stiles she had to go.

"Same time tomorrow?" She asked him, he nodded at her and winked before she rushed out the door.

. . .

"Stiles we're here." Scott said, snapping Stiles out of his thoughts. He pulled up into the nice house that was located on the outskirts of the small town, only about twenty minutes from the festival. They had all arrived around lunch time so it gave everyone time to ear and get ready for the festival.

Derek, Scott, Stiles and Allison hopped out the car and grabbed their luggage. The house looked huge from the outside, and he was completely mind boggled as to how they had afforded this place for the weekend. He walked on the stone brick path that lead up to the door and admired just how green the lawn grass was. The smelt the fresh air and was confused with the humidity in the air, even though it was a sunny day in the driest place in the country.

Soon enough Isaac, Lydia, Malia and Kira's car pulled up the drive way. Isaac quickly hopped out in order to open the door for Lydia. Stiles watched the encounter from the front door, he watched her smile at Isaac in complete and utter ease and somehow his blood boiled to a point of storming, unnoticed, into the house.

The inside of the house was huge, but at the same time held a sense of coziness and Stiles wanted to stay there for the rest of his life. It was a one story, with a big pool and a garden. There were four bedrooms located all across the house, along with three bathrooms.

The boys and girls all tossed their suitcases in the cozy living room, before settling down for lunch. Isaac and Allison grabbed the suitcase with all the food they had and started making sandwiches for everyone.

As everyone grabbed their sandwiches and settled around the dining room table, they started bickering and deciding who should room with who.

"I don't care what you guys do, Kira and I are sharing a room." Malia stated quickly while grabbing her partners hand. Kira flinched away and said nothing, needless to say, she was still a little off about the incident that occurred the previous week. However she could see Malia was trying to make up for it and she appreciated it a lot. Lydia along with everyone else noticed too.

"Same with me and Scott." Allison added with a mouth full of food.

"Derek, wanna room?" Stiles asked quietly. He had been extremely quiet since they arrived. He didn't feel like he should be here, especially since the reason they were here was to celebrate they were there in the first place was to celebrate the Strawberry Blonds birthday.

"Sorry bro, I roomed with you for the last year and I need a break, Isaac and I are rooming." Stiles knew he meant it in a joking manner so he never took it to heart.

"Actually I was gonna room with Lydia." Isaac said interrupting Stiles's thoughts. Stiles looked at him sternly.

"We're you now?" This time it was Stiles speaking up with dripping sarcasm.

"Yes I actually was, right Lydia." Isaac had spoken in the most condescending tone. He was trying to antagonize Stiles and he knew it. Everyone's eyes were fixated on the three, but mostly Lydia, it was her decision after all.

Lydia thought about it, rooming with Stiles would be extremely awkward, however at the same time she didn't want to give Isaac the wrong idea. Lydia wasn't good at confrontations— so despite her wishes, she responded.

"Wrong, I already asked Stiles if I could room with him, didn't I Stiles?" She looked towards him pleadingly. Trying to get him to go along with her obvious lie, Stiles smirked was so loud everyone could see it.

"Then why'd he ask Derek?" Isaac retaliated, over annoyed. Stiles was about to speak up before he was interrupted by the strawberry blond.

"— because we got into a bit of a disagreement in the car, so I think he thought that I didn't wanna room with him but I do." There was some truth to Lydia's words. At least thats what Stiles thought.

"Okay then." Isaac said quietly as the table returned back to the talkative state it had once before.

. . .

'Lydia and Stiles entered their room with their heavy luggage. Lydia was very relieved to see that their were two single beds instead of one double, especially after the very awkward encounter at lunch. The room was an average size, with a bathroom attached and a small bedside table with a lamp between the two beds. She threw her bags on her bed and looked at Stiles, facing him and looking him in the eyes for the first time in days.

"Well this isn't so bad, is it?" Stiles said trying to lighten the mood even though he was confused as hell by the girls actions.

Lydia took a deep breath in and spoke.  
"Thanks Stiles, I owe you one. I just didn't want Isaac to get the wrong idea between us, I'm sorry you have to room with me." She was so small and silent. It was so different for the Lydia that Stiles "knew" back in the day.

"It's okay, I hope this makes up for me you know-" Stiles didn't wanna say it out loud, knowing it would cause her embarrassment. 

"—Lydia I am sorry." Stiles said again, he was over joyed the girl was speaking to him again and he didn't wanna wreck that.

"For the rest of the weekend, can we just be friends. Since we're going to be contained in a room together for the next two days we might as well try and get along." Lydia looked at him and smiled lightly.

Stiles laughed a dry laugh, and so did Lydia.

. . .


	8. Chapter 8

"And way down we go."

. . .

Lydia sat on one of the beds in Malia and Kira's room, the other being piled with different clothes and make up. Allison, Lydia, Malia and Kira all got ready to the sound of Blink 182 playing softly in the background.

Lydia pondered for a brief moment just how much she missed spending time with her girls, it was a shortly lived moment of clarity that reminded her of the good old days, before all the guys had entered their lives like a storm, before Stiles Stillinski had re-entered her life like a storm.

Briefly looking at her phone that sat on charge, she noticed the time that read three pm meaning they only had two hours to get ready and she hadn't even decided what to wear yet. She knew that the festival started at two pm but no one really shows up until the stars fall over the sky, and Lydia desperately wanted to be there before the sunset.

Lydia stood across the other bed and looked at the clothes spread across it, she was incredible frustrated with herself for not choosing an outfit to wear before the time like the other girls had. Out of the three of them she was always the most organized, so it was a very out of character thing for her to do.

So instead of picking an outfit she sat in self pity and procrastinated, watching Malia curl Allison's hair well Kira did her make up sitting on the carpet well facing a make up mirror that she had brought along with her.

"So Lydia, whats going on between you and Stiles?" Allison asked curiously as she faced the dressing room mirror. Malia stood tall behind her curling her short hair, Allison focused on her light make up that she had applied to her pale skin. Lydia watched Allison's curious glance, knowing that she knew something had been going on after the awkward scene in the car.

"Nothing." This caused Allison to cough, as if she would believe Lydia.

"Fine. I may or may not have tried to kiss him while I was drunk and he may or may not have rejected me." Lydia cringed at her words, and she tried desperately not to notice just how quiet the room had grown. She glanced at the three girls and watched them process the information she had just given them.

"What?" Malia and Kira said at the same time, Malia and Kira glanced at each other awkwardly before returning their gaze to Lydia.

"It's what I just said." Lydia provided a good enough explanation, at least it was good enough in her books.

"So that's why you switched in the car, I would of been so embarrassed if that were me." Allison was dumbfounded, she hadn't expected anything to come of her teasing about the two. However she decided to drop the topic seeing how uncomfortable her best friend looked.

"Allison!" Lydia scolded her, the previous comment not helping her move on.

"Sorry!" Allison defended. "Well, now that we know Stiles rejected our girl." Allison smirked, letting Kira finish her sentence.

"We gonna make you look sexy as hell Lydia." Kira spoke slyly, while finishing her makeup. Malia looked at Kira longingly as she strutting towards Lydia, helping her decide what to wear as Malia continued to curl Allison's hair.

. . .

The girls excited the room at five thirty, it was the perfect time because they had all deciding on leaving the house at five forty, wanting to arrive there before six.

As soon as Lydia exited, the smell of cologne and hair gel consumed her lungs. At least the boys had cleaned up, she thought. Her eyes fell across the room towards Stiles. All he wore was a red, black and white patterned flannel, with some dark jeans along with his vans. However with his flannel sleeves rolled up, it was enough for Lydia's attention.

Lydia's hair was half up, half down. She wore a high waisted jean skirt that showed of her legs quiet nicely along with a black bra top showing, Kira had insisted that she show as much skin as possible. She paired her outfit with her favorite short black boots and some golden jewelry. Her make up was done well by Allison and her signature red lipstick was done to the point of none smudging perfection.

She looked good enough to stop Stiles in his tracks.

They both stared at each other quietly from across the living room for what seemed like an eternity. Up until they got interrupted by Allison's shouting throughout the house. 

"Ready to go boys." Allison asked perkily as she clung to Scott's side. Scott kissed her forehead briefly and Lydia envied her best friend, she had a nice guy, and that was a hard thing to find these days.

"Do we got everything, booze? phones?" Malia asked, Kira stared at her awkwardly. She wanted nothing more than to just kiss her there. Kira thought Malia was the best kind of beautiful, the type that was hidden in plain sight.

The young boys and girls all made their way towards Scotts car, being the bigger one between his and Derek's. Lydia cringed at the fact that the eight of them would have to fit into the five seat car.

She was just thankful that Derek kind enough to volunteer as designated driver, and she had peace of mind that somehow they would all arrive home safely.

So as they all hopped in one by one, somehow Lydia ended up on Isaac's lap with Stiles right next to him.

Lydia felt a strange sense of awkwardness on Isaac's lap, in spite of this she didn't notice Stiles staring at Isaac and Lydia with despair, instead she took out the small flask that was fitted into her jean jacket pocket that rested on her lap, the sensible side of Lydia irked her to bring a jacket with incase it got cold. She looked at the small flask that fitted in her hand before taking a huge gulp of it, she felt liquor instantly burn her throat, but she loved it.

Stiles sat uncomfortable in between Isaac and Lydia and Malia and Kira. He watched the two girls be awkward with one another, the fact the Kira sat on Malia certainly wasn't helping. Stiles was trying his very best to ignore how tightly Isaac's arms were wrapped around Lydia's waste.

He wondered why it bothered him so much.

"Jesus fuck Lydia you look so goddamn sexy." Stiles knew Isaac intended it to be a whisper but he was sitting right next to the two. Stiles clenched his jaw and closed his eyes trying to keep calm.

He knew Lydia wasn't even interested in Isaac, so why did he care so goddamn much.

"Thanks." Lydia replied awkwardly, taking another sip of vodka from her flask before closing it and putting it away.

Derek did a sudden U turn causing Isaac to let go of his grip on Lydia, before she fell onto Stiles. Stiles held his breath and tried to keep the smirk off his face, but he let it fall anyway.

The tension between the two was enough to distract Allison and Scott from the front of the car, along with Malia and Kira's awkwardness, and of course Isaac.

"Sorry." Lydia mumbled before moving back to Isaac, fiddling with her fingers awkwardly, hoping for the car right to be over.

. . .

Upon arriving Lydia was beyond giddy, the alcohol was piercing through her veins and the vibe was like a mini Coachella, not that she would know, but she could imagine. Lydia was beyond excited to see the local Dj's and musicians. She was most excited to see this band called "Fallen Angles" it was a small band Lydia had discovered after Jackson and herself had broken up. The band wasn't popular and barely any people knew who they were, but they always did amazing covers of her favorite song's and we're Lydia's favorite musicians.

As they entered the scene, the sun was slowly setting. There were three music stages all across the the grass in the deserted area. Along with packs and packs of people surrounding it. The disco lights shone throughout the smoke outside, the gates surrounding we're covered with fairy lights and Lydia loved it all.

She refilled her flask of vodka before chucking it back in the car. Derek locked it behind her as they all entered the place together, each receiving an orange luminous band upon doing so. Lydia jumped up and down in excitement, feeling like she could conquer the world, Stiles watched her chuckled lightly.

. . .

After Stiles had entered back into the festival after a quick bathroom break, he saw that the two couples had ditched to one of the stages, Isaac's attention had been taking by some asian girl with bright hair and he had no clue where Derek had wandered off too.

His eyes darted towards Lydia who was getting a drink from a pretty girl, despite the fact she had just finished (and refilled) a small flask worth of vodka. He decided then and there that he wanted to stick with the fireball for the night. Her birthday was within the following hours and he wanted to make sure her night was amazing. So in true Stiles fashion, he re-rolled up the flannel sleeve that were wearing down and strolled up to the strawberry blond with a cocky smirk on his face.

Lydia had just received the drink when she spotted Stiles walking up to her, she met him halfway with a curious smile.

"Where's everyone?" She asked lightly in attempt to make conversation.

"The two couples I think went off to stage one, Derek wondered off someplace and our dear Isaac's attention has been taking by some bright haired girl."

"Oh." She nodded taking a sip of her drink. Stiles looked at the orange substance Lydia had been consuming, wondering what it was because it looked very appealing and Stiles was burning from the humidity.

"What's in there?" He asked.

"The girl said vodka, Redbull, mango and orange juice. Wanna sip?" She asked handing the glass to him, he took a sip on her straw where her red lipstick stained. The beverages was cold and lowered his body temperature, despite the alcohol. He enjoyed the taste, it was a perfect combination of fruit juice, fizzy and alcohol. Stiles decided to get his own.

While waiting for his drink he watched how Lydia finished her own. They made small talk until Lydia asked him a strange question.

"So how come your with me, drinking some girly ass cocktails, instead of finding some desperate girl to spend the night with?" She asked as Stiles received his drink while Lydia asked for a refill.

"Can I use your flask for a sec?" He asked her when she reached into the small bad that hung loose around her shoulder and took out the only thing that could really fit in there, her thin jean jacket. She reached and took out the flask that rested in the pocket of the jacket and handed it too Stiles.

Stiles opened it and poured more vodka into his drink, Stiles wasn't really much of a vodka drinker. But when he did, he drank it hard.

He handed the flask back to Lydia a quarter emptier, watching her put the flask into her jean skirts pocket and her jacket back in her bag. Lydia's refill came right after that.

Lydia picked up the drink and faced Stiles once again.

"You see Lyds, I've decided that tonight, is your night, and I am determined to bring in your twenty first birthday the right way." Stiles said carelessly. Lydia gave him a curious glance and cheeky smile.

"And what makes you think I wanna spend tonight with you." She asked daringly.

"You wouldn't be standing here if you didn't." Stiles knew it was bold and he wasn't so sure where his confidence had come from, but he didn't care. In spite of that, Lydia handed him a simple smile.

"To you." He said lifting his glass. She motioned her glass to cling with his before he jugged down his drink.

. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( a list of things riles wants for this book.
> 
> 0\. Drunk dancing stydia   
>  0\. Drunk stydia banter  
>  0\. Lots of malira everything   
>  0\. Allison and Scott cute puppy moments  
>  0\. Isaac shamelessly flirting with Lydia   
>  0\. Derek love  
>  0\. A jealous stiles — riles xoxo )

**Author's Note:**

> ( couple things about this book,, i'm a die hard fan of Malira (( i mean how could you not be after that dance scene in 4x01 ??)) so expect a lot of that.   
> this is indeed a college au, lydia, mailia, allison and kira are all best friends: scott and stiles go to the same college as them. all beginning their second year.
> 
> stiles is going to be lowkey badass?   
> y'all i will be focusing on scallison and malira,, i have plots written out for them too but do keep in mind this is a stydia fanfiction after all ! ty for reading, much love — riley xoxo )


End file.
